Orange Days
by mayurie
Summary: Orenji Haruko adalah gadis yang aneh—tapi tidak masalah, karena dia adalah tokoh utama dari cerita hidupnya. ("Shige-kun, lihat, lihat!" "Haru, aku yakin tubuh manusia tidak bisa seperti itu…") Oneshot.


Whatever I do, whether I do this or that

I'm always held back by people say "you can't you can't you can't"

 **\- GUMI; Disordered Self-Restrain Girl**

.

* * *

.

—Orenji Haruko adalah gadis yang aneh.

Entah apakah hal itu berasal dari nama keluarganya yang memang tidak biasa ("Papa, kenapa nama keluarga kita _Orenji_?" "Hmph, apa kamu lupa, Haruko-chan? Tentu saja, itu berasal dari legenda turun temurun ultra-super-serius milik keluarga Orenji yang adalah teman baik dari Sakamoto Ryouma—" "Anata, tolong jangan mengarang sesuatu yang akan dianggap Haruko serius.")

—atau mungkin karena fakta bahwa dia dibesarkan di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggir kota dengan tiga kakak laki-laki kembar ("Haru-chan! Tebak aku siapa!?" "Onii-chan!" "Benar! Kamu benar-benar pintar, Haru-chan—ini Fuyuhito-oniichan kesukaanmu!" "Dia memanggil "Onii-chan" untuk kita bertiga, bodoh." "Asalkan Haruko dan Fuyuhito senang, tidak masalah kan, Natsukage?" "Hmph. Kalau kamu bilang begitu, Akihisa…")

—atau mungkin karena di masa lalu saat dia masih sekolah dasar, gadis kecil berambut jingga natural ("Ini benar-benar rambut asliku—asli saya, Sensei! Saya serius!" "Aku tidak percaya—lepaskan wig itu sekarang, Orenji!" "Saya tidak bohong—aw, aw, aw, aw! Shige-kun, bantu aku!" "S-Sensei, kamu akan merontokkan semua rambut Haru!") itu pernah bercita-cita menjadi akrobat di sirkus, yang membuatnya berlatih menyeimbangkan diri di tangga turun menuju taman di dekat rumahnya—dan tentu saja, dengan keseimbangannya yang setara dengan cacing tanah, dia terjatuh dan menggelinding sampai ke anak tangga terakhir sebelum terjatuh ke tanah, membuat dirinya menjadi bahan tertawaan anak-anak yang sedang bermain disana.

—dan Haruko kecil hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman lebar, darah yang keluar dari gusinya menetes keluar dengan perlahan. ("H-Haruko!? Anata—Anata, cepat datanglah kesini…!" "Akhu hahis lathihan, Mamha!" "Apa ada yang salah, Hana—Haruko!?")

—sekali lagi, Orenji Haruko adalah gadis yang aneh. Tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan aneh, dunia tidak akan menyenangkan tanpa hal itu.

.

* * *

.

—Orenji Haruko pertama kali bertemu sahabatnya saat dia kabur dari rumah.

Hanya karena hal yang sepele seperti es krimnya yang dimakan habis oleh salah satu kakak laki-lakinya ("H-Haru-chan, itu milikmu!?" "O-Onii…chan…" "Natsukage. Pegang Fuyuhito." "Mengerti." "T-Tunggu, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan—" "H-Haruko benci Fuyuhito—! Haruko mau pergi dari sini!" "Haru-chan!?") Haruko memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dengan _one_ - _piece_ yang dia pakai dan tanpa alas kaki apapun. Dia berlari, dan lari, dan lari, dan lari—sampai dia tidak tahu dia dimana dan dia sadar kalau dia sendirian di dunia yang asing dan banyak orang yang tidak dia kenal. ("M-Mama… P-Papa—hiks hiks… Onii-chan jahat… Tapi Haruko takut…")

Maka dia berjalan, berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan—sampai dia menemukan sebuah lapangan basket yang tersembunyi di balik pohon dan taman, dan dia menangis disana sampai sore hari tiba. Lalu gadis kecil itu mendengar suara. Dan yang pertama kali dia lakukan saat dia melihat rambut jingga milik seorang anak laki-laki yang bukan salah satu dari kakaknya di depannya adalah memukulnya. ("Halo?" "K-Kamu siapa…!? Apa kamu orang mencurigakan yang diceritakan Onii-chan!?" "T-Tunggu, jangan pukul—aw, aw, aw…!")

Saat seluruh keluarga Orenji berhasil menemukan Haruko, gadis kecil itu tertawa dan berdiri dari posisi awalnya di tanah— _one-piece_ putih yang dia pakai ternodai oleh debu dan lututnya penuh dengan luka setelah terjatuh berkali-kali karena tersandung bola basket yang dia _dribble_ sebelumnya, dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut jingga yang mengkhawatirkannya dan berwajah panik saat melihat ketiga kakak kembar Orenji. ("Oi, apa yang kamu pikir kamu lakukan dengan Haru-chan, hah?" "Aku pikir hukuman diperlukan, Akihisa." "Hm, aku setuju dengan usulanmu itu, Natsukage." "T-Tunggu dulu—aw, aw, aw, give give—!")

Haruko menghentikan semuanya saat dia selesai menangis di pelukan kedua orang tuanya, dan pada saat itu anak laki-laki yang menemaninya sudah menerima amarah dari Fuyuhito, Natsukage, dan Akihisa. Dan anak laki-laki itu akhirnya mengenal seluruh keluarga Orenji dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam—benar-benar hal yang tidak biasa. ("Oh, jadi namamu Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun?" "I-Iya, Ba-san—" "Panggil saja Hana, ya?" "Ssh, lebih baik turuti dia, Ogiwara. Dan panggil aku Daikichi." "Dimengerti, H-Hana-san… Daikichi-san…")

—benar-benar awal dari persahabatan yang indah. Dan rupanya mereka tetangga yang bersebelahan rumah—ketidaktahuan ini sama sekali bukan salah keluarga Orenji yang tertutup dengan tetangga mereka.

.

* * *

.

—Orenji Haruko menganggap kalau semua hal di sekitarnya biasa saja.

Selama tiga tahun masa SMP yang telah dia tempuh, semua orang yang dia temui hanyalah orang-orang biasa yang sama sekali tidak spesial—normal, mereka semua. ("Oi Shige-kun, ayo berlatih sirkus!" "Maaf Haru, tapi aku sibuk dengan klubku." "Ah! Kamu bergabung dengan klub pengejar bola itu kan?" "Ya—klub basket. Walaupun aku masih belum diterima di _first_ _string_ , aku akan berusaha…!" "Oke, berjuanglah Shige-kun! Aku mendukungmu!" "Ou, lihat saja nanti, Haru!" "…ngomong-ngomong, _first_ _string_ itu apa? Sejenis natto*?" "…")

Haruko memutuskan untuk memasuki klub senam lantai. Demi impiannya untuk menjadi pemain akrobat di sirkus—ya, dia masih belum menyerah—maka dia menyempatkan diri untuk melatih seluruh tubuhnya. Sakit, ya. Tapi sepadan dengan apa yang dia dapatkan setelahnya. ("Shige-kun, lihat, lihat!" "Haru, aku yakin tubuh manusia tidak bisa seperti itu…" "Hebat kan!?" "Aku akan memanggil Akihisa-nii…" "Jangan, Shige-kun! Ini kesempatanku, dan Onii-chan akan memaksaku keluar dari klub kalau tahu aku memanfaatkannya untuk trik seperti ini! Aku akan membelikanmu noritama untuk seminggu!" "Paling tidak kamu masih punya kesadaran diri, Haru… Dan ya, aku akan menerima tawaranmu itu!")

—gadis berambut jingga itu merasa puas saat dia berhasil memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam kardus kecil dan mengagetkan Fuyuhito di saat _Halloween_. Lalu dia keluar dari klub senam lantai dan mulai berlatih untuk memasuki semua tempat kecil yang dilihatnya.

.

* * *

.

—Orenji Haruko akhirnya tahu benar tentang rasa sakit karena Shigehiro.

Saat Shigehiro kalah, Haruko tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghibur sahabatnya yang sedih itu. Gadis itu tahu dari teman satu tim laki-laki itu kalau dia dipermainkan oleh tim basket lawan yang beranggotakan sahabatnya—Haruko baru tahu kalau Shigehiro punya sahabat lain selain dirinya. ("Shige-kun?" "…" "Shige-kun… jangan sedih… Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa…" "Pergilah, Haruko.")

 _Haruko_. Shigehiro memanggilnya _Haruko_ pada saat itu. Haruko tidak pernah dipanggil Haruko oleh Shigehiro, jadi dia mengangguk mengerti dan mengusap rambut jingga laki-laki yang sedang duduk itu—tapi tangannya dihempaskan oleh Shigehiro. ("S-Shige-kun—" "Aku bilang pergi." "M-Maaf, Shige-kun—hiks…" "…")

—Haruko tidak mau merasakan itu lagi—rasa tertusuk-tusuk di dadanya yang sakit luar biasa padahal dia tidak melihat luka apapun—jadi Haruko memutuskan untuk membawa cokelat dan _pocky_ dan semuanya yang manis untuk laki-laki berambut jingga itu dan berharap Shigehiro memaafkan apa yang dia lakukan salah, dan berharap kalau Shigehiro tidak menganggap persahabatan mereka selesai. ("Aku harap Shige-kun bisa memaafkanku dengan ini!" "Kalau dia tidak melakukannya, Papa akan menghajarnya dengan jurus rahasia warisan dari—" "Anata." "Tidak mengajari Haruko yang aneh-aneh, ya, maaf Hana…")

—Shigehiro tidak masuk ke sekolah besoknya, dan Sensei berkata kalau laki-laki berambut jingga itu akan pindah sekolah sebentar lagi. Jadi Haruko cepat-cepat pulang dan menggedor pintu rumah keluarga Ogiwara—tapi Oba-san bilang Shigehiro tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, dan dia pulang dengan mata merah yang menahan air mata dan bibir yang bergetar karena sebenarnya ingin berteriak memanggil Shigehiro.

.

* * *

.

—Orenji Haruko belajar tentang basket, dan entah kenapa Shigehiro mulai menjauhinya setelah dia memamerkan buku panduan basket yang baru saja dia beli.

Haruko tidak mengerti—dia pikir Shigehiro mencintai basket, laki-laki berambut jingga itu selalu membahasnya saat mereka berdua makan siang bersama dan dia pikir kalau dia lebih paham tentang apa yang membuat Shigehiro senang maka mereka bisa menjadi sahabat lagi, tapi setiap Haruko akan menyapanya dia selalu menghindar. ("Shige—" "Oi, Mochida! Ayo makan siang bersama!" "Ho? Jarang-jarang kamu makan siang bersama kami, Ogiwara." "Sudahlah, ayo cepat!" "…")

Jadi Haruko tinggal sendiri karena dia selalu bersama Shigehiro dan sekarang dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa—apa dia harus menyapa teman-temannya yang lain atau haruskah dia pindah dari mejanya karena Makabe yang biasa menggunakan mejanya saat dia makan di atap bersama Shigehiro sekarang menatapnya dengan tajam.

—dan dia mungkin—mungkin—merasa kesal dan marah kepada Shigehiro karena terus menghindar dan menghiraukannya seakan dia tidak ada di hadapannya setiap jam makan siang ataupun menunggunya di gerbang saat pulang sekolah, tapi dia tidak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi Shigehiro karena bagaimana kalau dia memutuskan hubungan sahabat mereka—karena Haruko belum mendengar secara langsung dari laki-laki itu kalau mereka bukan lagi sahabat—dan memang begitu cara kerjanya kan? Persahabatan tidak akan putus sampai Shigehiro benar-benar mengatakannya kan? ("S-Shige-kun belum mengatakannya, jadi kami masih sahabat—mm, masih sahabat selamanya…")

—Haruko mengusap matanya—dan berkata dalam hati kalau ada debu yang masuk ke dalam matanya—dia tidak menangis, Orenji Haruko bukan anak cengeng jadi dia tidak menangis. Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya, dia akan menjawab kalau itu hanya keringat.

.

* * *

.

—keluarga dari Orenji Haruko sadar dengan sikapnya yang aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Biasanya Haruko selalu terlihat ceria, tapi semenjak dia membawa pulang lagi jajanan-jajanan yang dia beli dengan uang sakunya sendiri dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, Haruko mulai layu seperti bunga matahari yang tidak mendapatkan sinar matahari lagi—lemas, murung, tidak bersinar terang lagi. Walaupun semuanya berusaha menghiburnya, gadis dengan rambut jingga itu hanya akan tersenyum selama sekian detik sebelum kembali murung. ("A-Ah, maaf Haru-chan! Ini es krim milikmu ya!? Aku akan ganti—" "Mm, tidak papa, Onii-chan…" "Strategi gagal, Komandan Akihisa!" "Sepertinya begitu, Letnan Fuyuhito." "Berhenti bercanda, kalian berdua…")

—pasti semua ini dikarenakan Shigehiro itu, pikir Fuyuhito yang adalah termuda dari si kembar tiga—paling tidak itulah yang dikatakan oleh Akihisa dan Natsukage. Dia tidak melihat udang itu beberapa hari terakhir, jadi pasti itu hal yang mengganggu Haruko! Akihisa dan Natsukage juga setuju dengan kesimpulan itu. ("Jadi, mari kita pikirkan rencana untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua…" "Hmph, mereka tidak akan mau." "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita culik keduanya saja sepulang sekolah?" "Oh! Ide bagus, Aki!" "…")

—tapi Haruko yang satu rumah dengan mereka mendengar suara keras Fuyuhito, jadi rencana itu tidak berhasil dan tiga anak kembar itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan keduanya untuk berbaikan, sampai suatu hari Haruko pulang dengan air mata mengalir jelas di pipinya dan langsung mengunci diri di kamarnya—dimana mereka akhirnya bertindak. ("Oi, udang." "A-Ah, Fuyuhito-nii..? Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu seram begitu…?" "Sepertinya kita perlu berbicara tentang beberapa hal ya, Shigehiro-kun." "Bersiaplah untuk mati." "A-Akihisa-nii? Natsukage-nii…?")

—tapi Haruko melewati taman itu—yang mereka gunakan untuk mengepung Shigehiro—setiap hari untuk bermain sebentar disana, jadi gadis berambut jingga itu langsung menghentikan ketiganya, dan dengan wajah yang murung, meminta maaf kepada Shigehiro dan memanggilnya _Ogiwara_ dan segera berlari pergi, menyeret ketiga kakaknya yang tidak melawan dan malah sedih saat melihat adik mereka satu-satunya itu. ("M-Maaf ya Shige—Ogiwara-kun, Onii-chan merepotkanmu begini… K-Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu!" " _O-Ogiwara_ …?" "Haruko…" "…")

—saat itu Shigehiro sadar kalau dia sudah merusak semuanya, tapi karena mereka berdua sama-sama penakut tentang persahabatan mereka yang sekarang sudah tidak jelas, tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa bahkan sampai Shigehiro pindah.

.

* * *

.

—Orenji Haruko menatap pohon sakura di halaman sekolahnya sendirian saat hari kelulusan.

Padahal dia sudah merencanakan kalau dia dan Shigehiro—sekarang _Ogiwara_ —akan berlomba melihat pohon sakura dan yang berkedip pertama akan kalah. Haruko sendirian sekarang, karena kedua orang tuanya sedang tugas di luar kota ("Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Haruko, tapi ayahmu akan lupa diri kalau pergi sendirian…" "Haruko! Kalau kami pulang, kita akan berpesta sama-sama dan makan sukiyaki sepuasnya, oke!?" "M-Mm! Tidak papa, Papa! Mama!")

—dan ketiga kakaknya sibuk dengan klub baseball mereka di SMA, walaupun sebenarnya mereka benar-benar berusaha untuk datang ke acara kelulusan Haruko. ("Haruko, maaf ya…" "Aah, kenapa kita masuk ke Shuutoku!?" "Aku sudah berusaha minta ijin, tapi karena kita terlalu sering meminta ijin…" "Semuanya datang dan menggigit balik kita ya…" "T-Tidak masalah, Onii-chan! Aku akan mengajak temanku yang lain… Mm, jangan khawatir!" "Haru-chan… Kamu benar-benar manis!" "A-Ahaha, Onii-chan…!")

Haruko sendirian, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menatap pohon sakura sendirian dan dengan membayangkan kalau Shigehiro ada di sebelahnya, dia berusaha menatap pohon itu selama mungkin tanpa berkedip agar dia tidak kalah. Dan dia berhasil menatapnya selama satu menit, tapi entah kenapa pandangannya mulai kabur dan dia merasakan aliran sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya lagi. ("E-Eh? Kenapa—b-bukan, ini cuma keringat! D-Dan aku berhasil menatapnya lebih lama darimu, jadi aku mena—ah, kan tidak ada Shi—Ogiwara-kun…" "…" "H-Hiks… M-Mama… P-Papa… O-Onii-chan…")

—Haruko sendirian, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi—dan Orenji Haruko mendaftarkan diri di SMA Seirin.

.

* * *

.

—Orenji Haruko sadar kalau dia aneh.

Tidak seperti yang orang lain kira saat mereka pertama kali melihat gadis berambut jingga itu, Haruko sadar dengan dunia di sekitarnya—dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Bagaimana dunianya berubah menjadi hangat saat dia sampai ke rumah ("Papa! Mama! Aku pulang!" "Selamat datang, Haruko." "Ou, Haruko sayangku cintaku—maksudku, ehem! Selamat datang, sayang!")

—atau bagaimana dunianya berubah dingin saat Shigehiro menghiraukannya ("Shige-kun! Hei, aku sudah belajar tentang basket!" "…" "S-Shige-kun? N-Ne, katakan sesuatu!" "…" "A-Ah, dan sekarang aku tahu apa artinya _first string_ —" "Hei, Mochida! Mau temani aku kendo?" "Hm? Tapi Ogiwara, biasanya kan kamu—" "Sudahlah, ayo cepat!" "…")

—atau bagaimana dunianya hangat kembali saat dia masuk ke gerbang SMA Seirin untuk pertama kalinya.

—cerita seorang Orenji Haruko mulai dari sekarang.

.

* * *

*natto dengan apalah itu yang terlihat seperti benang-benang— _string_ , paham? Tidak? Oke… Dan natto rasanya aneh—tidak buruk, tidak baik. Aneh.

 **A/N: Halo semuanya, Author datang kembali ke fandom Kurobas dengan cerita baru** **—** **dan kali ini bukan charaxreader! Ha! Entah apakah cerita ini akan berlanjut, semuanya bergantung pada kalian (dan otak Author ini yang kadang tidak ingin bekerja saat ingin menuliskan ide-ide cerita) jadi tolong tinggalkan review kalian! Fav n follow jangan lupa, arigatou! Oh ya, dan tolong laporkan typo yang ada!**

 **Dan info tidak berguna dari line news, tapi tanda ~ dibaca "tilde". Hari baru, pengetahuan baru!**

 **Dan jangan meng-google image tanda "~", oke?**


End file.
